When the Ice Clash
by Pinky Berry
Summary: Gray and Juvia is already complicated enough, what happens when Lyon get into the picture? One misunderstanding leads to another... GruViOn... trust me, it's better than it sounds in the summary..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Since it is the first day of GruVia Week, I'm gonna post another story.. :3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only came up with the plot here.

* * *

It was a typical day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was busy fighting with each other over small, silly things. Tables and chairs flew around with their pieces falling off after being smashed against the wall or the floor. "Erza, fight me!" shouted Natsu as he rushed full speed toward the equip mage. With just one move, she knocked Natsu out flat on the ground without even budging from her seat.

"That kid, when will he ever learn?" Laxus who sat at the guild's bar sighed.

"Tsk, iodiot!" Gray could only shake at head at what his rival-friend did.

"A-re, A-re… That's Natsu for you," said Mira from behind the counter while cleaning her plate. "He'll never give up."

The guild's door opened revealing the celestial mage coming in, while trying her best to avoid all the flying objects. "Arrghhh! I swear one of these days, our guild will be destroyed again," growled Lucy as she sat down next to Gray at the counter.

"That's what makes this guild fun. Everyone is just so lively," stated Mira as she gazed over the chaotic guild hall.

"Maybe a bit too lively," face-palmed Lucy.

"What's up, Lucy? You seemed a bit stressed out," asked Gray who was listening the whole time.

"Rent money, what else? I have to go on missions soon if I don't want to move out."

JUVIA'S P.O.V:

From behind a pillar, Juvia saw it all. The chaotic mess resulting from the fight, the broken tables and chairs, Cana hugging her barrels, and the clearest of all, her Beloved Gray-sama talking to her "love rival". _Gray-sama is talking to Lucy-san. Seemed like he is comforting her. Gray-sama is comforting Juvia's love rival, and not her. Why not Juvia instead? Does Gray-sama like Lucy-san more? He looks happy. How come he had never have that expression when he's with Juvia? Does he not like Juvia?"_ Not wanting to see the scene farther, Juvia turned around and headed toward the guild's door. She was going to straight to Fairy Hill so that she could have a rest and clear her thoughts. _Lucy-san is Gray-sama's nakama. It's his duty to take care of her, right? But isn't Juvia also his nakama? Why are we so distant?_

After Juvia reached her dorm in Fairy Hill, she took a quick shower and then went straight to bed even though it was only 3 in the afternoon. She also skipped dinner that night because she couldn't find her appetite, and just continue with her sleep. After a good night sleep of more than 12 hours, Juvia could finally clear up her head and decided on a resolve. _Juvia will aske Gray-sama to go on mission with her today so that we won't be as distant anymore._

NORMAL P.O.V:

The guild was buzzing with the usual noises of breaking chairs and clashing beer mugs. Juvia came through the door and eyed for her Gray-sama. She quickly found Gray already at the request board. "Ohayo, Gray-sama!" Juvia's greeted him with her most cheerful smile.

"Ummm, ohayo," replied Gray who was still looking at the request board.

"Ummm, ano… Gray-sama…," said Juvia fidgety while twirling around her pointing fingers.

"Not now, Juvia," Gray cut her words while still looking at the board. "I'm looking for a job now."

"Ohhhh… About that," Juvia attempted again while swaying her body left and right. "Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama could…."

"Yosha! This is the one!" Gray suddenly shouted while punching up into the air.

"Did Gray-sama find a job that he likes?"

"Yup! It's perfect! This could pay at least two months of Lucy's rent," answered Gray happily while looking at Juvia for the first time.

"Ohhhh," Juvia's smile dropped.

"By the way, were you saying something?"

"Umm, it's nothing," answered Juvia as she looked down at the ground.

" 'kay then, I gotta go. See you, Juvia!" smile Gray before running toward Natsu and Lucy. "Lucy! I just found a perfect mission for your rent! Let's all go with everyone!"

_It has always been about Lucy-san, right Gray-sama? _

* * *

**_Pinky Berry Note: _**_Hai, Pinky Berry is back! :3 This is the love triangle that I've been thinking about. You gotta love the triangle between Gray, Juvia, and Lyon. Since this is a triangular love, Lyon will appear later. I'm not gonna tell you which two are going to meet. You'll have to read it yourself. For those of you who read The Fallen Rain, sorry this one is not as good.. T-T_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the plot of the fanfiction here. ^o^

**AN: **Usually I don't update this fast, but since this is GruVia week, it's an exception. / And yeah, this story is an extract from my blog... laksmie26 dot wordpress dot com.. ^^ Enjoy!

**Special thanks to those who reviewed my story; it means a lot to the writer here... ^^**

* * *

Previously: _It has always been about Lucy-san, right Gray-sama? _

* * *

Juvia's P.O.V:

The guild became abnormally peaceful since Gray-sama and Natsu-san were gone yesterday. Juvia was sitting at the bar with Mira-san when Master Makarov tapped on her shoulder. "Juvia, do you have some time to talk?"

"Sure, Master. What does Master want to talk to Juvia about?"

"I want to you and Gajeel to go on a joint mission with several other guilds. You can start packing and leave tomorrow morning," said Master with a serious face.

"Hai, Master!" replied Juvia with a smile. "Juvia will pack soon.

NORMAL'S P.O.V:

"Finally! I can go on such important mission!" said Gajeel as he walked alongside Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun, your missions were big before, too!" pouted Juvia.

"Nah, it feels different this time. It's a joint mission. Geehee,' replied Gajeel gleefully.

They finally reach their destination in the evening. All the members sent by each guild were to meet at "Day-Break Inn" and stay there during their whole mission. The alliance guilds were Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaidheels. They were all crowded in the inn's main hall for their next instruction that evening.

LYON'S P.O.V:

As I was standing there among many other mages, my eyes wandered off to a certain blue hair girl. I was speechless while gazing at her before my face suddenly became hot. I swear there were steam coming out of my head. Why is my heart beating so fast? This is it! She is the one! I rushed to her direction. "What is this beauty standing before me? I just fell in love!"

"EHHHHH!?" the blue hair girl sounded shocked when I kneeled down in front of her.

JUVIA'S P.O.V:

A silver hair man suddenly kneeled on one of his knee in front of Juvia declaring his love for Juvia? Juvia?

"Miss, it's love at the first sight!" he told her while still bending down causing everyone to look at Juvia.

"Ehh!? Juvia is sure stranger-san is mistaking her for someone else," Yes, he must be confusing Juvia with someone else.

"Juvia, is it? Sorry to be rude, my name's Lyon. Lyon Vastia." Lyon-san stood back up while having one of his hands scratching the back of his head with a wide smile on his face.

"Hi, Juvia is Juvia Lockster. She's from Fairy Tail."

"Juvia Lockster," Lyon-san mumbled with one his hands scratching his chin. "Juvia-chan, did it hurt when you fall from the sky? Because I'm sure you are an angel!" Lyon-san declared loudly with glittering eyes, causing everyone's attention to be back to Juvia again.

"EHHH!?" What can Juvia do? She's speechless. Everyone's eyes are on her now; she wishes she's invisible now.

"Juvia-chan, you are the jelly to my peanut butter sandwich," Lyon-san went on with his nonsense again. "We are the perfect two!'

"Uhhh, please don't call Juvia, Juvia-chan." Juvia is not used to anyone call her Juvia-chan.

"Does this mean," gasped Lyon-san with a bright blush on his face. "We are close enough for me to casually call you by your name?

"EHH!? That was not what Juvia meant!" Aye, why does Lyon-san have to be so dramatic?

"Juvia, my love! Be my princess!" Lyon-san declared once more.

"EHHH!? But, but Juvia only loves Gray-sama!" Right, only Gray-sama can have Juvia's heart. He showed her sunshine.

"Gray as in Gray Fulbuster?"

"H-hai! That's Gray-sama!' Juvia is so happy just thinking about him. "Does Lyon-san know Gray-sama, too?"

"He and I have the same teacher, Ur," Lyon-san said. Is it just Juvia's imagination or Lyon-san's face really darkened?

"Same teacher?"

"Yup, anyway, Juvia-chan, what's so good about that brat anyway?"

"Everything!" But images of the last time Juvia saw Gray-sama flashed into Juvia's head. Gray-sama is so distant, so far away. "Though he doesn't love Juvia right now, one day, Juvia will be his Juliet," Juvia told Lyon-san dreamily.

"One day, you'll dump his sorry-butt and become my Juliet because I just want you to know that I want to be your perfect Romeo. Your Romeo is right here."

* * *

** Pinky Berry Note: **Pinky Berry is back.. :3 Lyon finally debuted in chapter 2.. Yayyy! . As you can probably tell, Lyon is a bit dramatic here (because he is when it comes to Juvia in the anime, lolz). And that pick-up line he said ("Did it hurt when you fall from the sky? Because I'm sure you're an angel.", I heard it from my friend last year. He was known for having funny pick-up lines, and yup, he was where I heard it from. I won't tell you who are the real pairing here… :3 You'll read to find out yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima is the master mind behind all that happen in Fairy Tail. I only own this fanfiction right here…

**Previously: **

_"One day, you'll dump his sorry-butt and become my Juliet because I just want you to know that I want to be your perfect Romeo. Your Romeo is right here."_

NORMAL'S P.O.V:

A few days went by, and the joint mission was coming to an end. On the last night, a huge party was thrown as a farewell party. Gajeel and Hibiki were having a drinking contest, while the rest were doing other various things. Juvia, who couldn't drink as much, came outside to take a breather. Seeing that Juvia went outside, Lyon also went after her. "Juvia-chan, what are you doing out here?"

"Lyon-san? Nothing, Juvia just wanted to relax outside," said Juvia as she stood as the balcony looking up to the starry sky.

"Even the beauty of the stars is no match for yours!' proclaimed Lyon as he also looked at the stars with Juvia.

"Ummm, ano…. Juvia is really sorry, but,"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me now. I know what you're gonna say," Lyon interrupted Juvia before she could even finish her sentence. "One day, I'll change your mind."

Juvia took a careful look at Lyon's determined face before turning back to the stars. The two remained silent as they continued to look at the sky filled with twinkling stars.

"We're finally going back to the guild!" exclaimed Juvia. "Juvia wants to see Gray-sama…."

"That Gray Fulbastard again," growled Lyon who walked beside Juvia.

"I can understand why you're so happy, Juvia. But why is that Lamia Scale guy coming with us!?" Gajeel eyed Lyon irritated.

"Lyon-san said he wants to visit Fairy Tail,"

"Such a lame excuse," sighed Gajeel.

When the three mages finally got to the guild, Lyon quickly got along with the other Fairy Tail mages.

"Mira-san, where is Gray-sama?" asked Juvia as soon as she found Mira.

"Gray? He just went on another job with Natsu and the other, again. He'll be back some time today."

"Tadaimas!" A loud shout came from the guild's door with a crashing sound. Natsu was standing on what was remaining of the door. "We're back!" Natsu shouted happily.

Juvia rushed to find Gray and said, "Okairinasai, Gray-sama!" As usual, she had these glittering eyes that are only for Gray to see.

Watching from afar, Lyon was full of rage before he steadily walked toward Gray. "Gray Fulbastard!" hissed Lyon.

"Eh!? Lyon? What are you doing here?" Gray was really surprised to see Lyon here out of all places.

"Gray! I'm declaring war with you! Right here, right now!'

"Are you okay? What war?" Gray was quite lost at what was going on.

"I'm declaring war with you because one day, I will get my beautiful Juvia-chan fair and square!" announced Lyon loudly with confidence to make sure that the whole guild would be his witness.

**Author Note: **Gray and Lyon finally meet, and Lyon declared war.. . I have no idea what will happen next cuz I don't have any plot yet. WE'll all see what'd happen in the next chapter. By the way, if you know me in my FB account, it'll obvious which pair gets my support. In fact, I'm a hardcore shipper of these two..lolz You'll have to find out yourself. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot here, the rest belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Previously: **

_"I'm declaring war with you because one day, I will get my beautiful Juvia-chan fair and square!" announced Lyon loudly with confidence to make sure that the whole guild would be his witness._

* * *

GRAY'S P.O.V:

What was that all about? Declaring war over Juvia? Juvia? Why would I want to fight over Juvia? And most of all, why would LYON fight over Juvia? How the heck did he get here anyway?  
"What are you on blabbering about, Lyon?"

"Juvia will be mine, so you better back off." scoffed Lyon before turning to Juvia. "Juvia my love, our love will shine brightly. Please marry me, and we'll have 30 babies together!" Not only Lyon had heart-shaped eyes, he also knelt down on one of his knees in front of Juvia. Is this the Lyon I know? Che, what has the world become? Even everyone in the guild was looking at me in amusement.

"Gray finally have some competitions! Uh-oh!" Someone cooed from somewhere in the guild.

"Tsk, whatever. Just leave me out of this. I don't want to get into this mess." God, why does everyone like to drag me with them so much?

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama~~~" cried Juvia.

"Juvia-chan," Lyon went on with his lovey dovey tone again. "Your face is too cute to be apologizing. Especially to this stupid, bratty bastard." Yup, I can totally hear the changes in his tone of voice.

"Jeez, do whatever you want. Just leave me alone." I said as I was walking toward the door. Jeez, I came back expecting a nice relaxing evening. And Lyon just came to stupidly ruin it. His stupidity seems to never end.

JUVIA'S P.O.V.;

Gray-sama just left even though he just came. Juvia just wanted to see him, but it looks like he is annoyed with Juvia now. Maybe he just needed some rest. Yes, of course. He just came back from a very tiring mission. Juvia will wait to talk to him later. Gray-sama needs to get some rest now.

LYON'S P.O.V.:

After Gray left, Juvia-chan seemed a bit down. My angel is depressed over that brat; so not worth it. She deserves so much more than this. I am perfect for her because I will never hurt her like Gray does. Whatever the cost is, I'll wait for her to come around. I'll be there for her, to comfort her through it all. Juvia-chan will definitely be my other half.

"Juvia-chan~~~" I called out to her in the sweetest, most charming tone I could say. "What do you say to a dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" questioned Juvia as tilted her head to the side. Her innocent expression is just so irresistible. I was stunned for a while; feeling my face constantly heating up again, I quickly covered half of my face with my hand.

"Y-yeah, since we didn't eat anything since we got here."

"Ohhh!" Juvia formed the perfect "o" shape with her lips. "Juvia is really sorry, Lyon-san. She forgot that Lyon-san didn't eat yet. Let's get going then. She is very sorry that she let Lyon-san starve like this."

"Yosh! Juvia, my love! Let's go on the most romantic dinner ever!" I could feel my joy rising up as Juvia came along with me to a dinner. My life is almost complete now.

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note: **I've mentally slapped myself for writing Gray out to be this way. He's a bit dense and cold-hearted here. I have a plot in mind, but not sure how it'll turn out. Stay tune.. .


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: **I only own the plot here, the rest belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: **Thank you to those who are following my story, those who added it as favorite, those who even add me as favorite, and those who reviewed. To be honest, I'm a bit flattered since this is my second attempt in writing a romance plot. So here are my reply to those reviewed last chapter...

** Brigitte: **I understand why you like Lyon more in this story. Gray is a jerk here. / I'm a huge fan of his, but my fingers just typed those words before I realized what I just made him do. And the reason why i update so fast is because it's GruVia Week this week. As a fan, I'm thrilled about it. As for my other story, I will post the last chapter on Sunday as a farewell gift to the end of GruVia Week.

** Kushinata: **Gray is in fact really cold-hearted and I love Juvia's character. Thanks for reading this; means a lot to the writer.

** Ushiio: **I am a hardcore GruVia fan, but here, I started to feel bad for Lyon now. T-T

**Kibagaaralover18: **I can't decide either... Lyon is slowly melting my heart now.

* * *

**Previously: **

_"Ohhh!" Juvia formed the perfect "o" shape with her lips. "Juvia is really sorry, Lyon-san. She forgot that Lyon-san didn't eat yet. Let's get going then. She is very sorry that she let Lyon-san starve like this."_

_ "Yosh! Juvia, my love! Let's go on the most romantic dinner ever!" I could feel my joy rising up as Juvia came along with me to a dinner. My life is almost complete now. _

* * *

GRAY'S P.O.V:

After I showered all the sweats from work away, I quickly changed into a new pair of clothes. My grumbling stomach isn't any help. Maybe a bountiful dinner would do. Speaking of which, didn't Juvia said that there is a new restaurant in town? My stomach rumbled again. I headed toward the guild; maybe Juvia would show me where the restaurant is.

"Ohhh, hic, here comes Gray~~ hic" Cana wailed out in between her hiccups while lifting up a barrel of beer. "Juvia just got stolen~~~ hic."

"If you are looking for Juvia, she has gone out for dinner with Lyon," Mira told me as I looked around. That Lyon again. How long is he planning to mess around here? And Juvia, too. Why does he keep bothering her?

"Who said I was looking for her?" I replied as I sat down in front of Mira.

"Eh? Really? You were looking around, so I thought you were looking for her."

"Why would I be looking for her? I don't have any reasons to look for her. She can go wherever she wants. She can even be with Lyon for all I care." Suddenly, something twisted in my stomach. I was normal just a moment ago, and now I'm in a really foul mood. I don't get it, Lyon's name just pulled my mood down. Yeah, because Lyon is here. He'd always managed to piss me off, and this time, there's no difference. Just his smirking face can already pull my last string of patience. But this time, my level of irritation is even higher. Maybe because he's here in my guild, and messing around with my nakama. Or maybe just because my stomach is killing me and I need to fill it up to calm my mood.

"You don't mind Juvia being with Lyon?" asked Mira. Once again, my stomach did a twist. Juvia with Lyon? That's impossible!

"Just the idea is funny enough." I answered. "I don't think Juvia would actually go out with Lyon out of all people."

"Nothing is impossible. If Lyon keeps doing what he's doing now, one day, Juvia might actually give him a chance."

"Well then, it's her own choice. Why would I be bother by it? Well, maybe, since I have to keep up wit Lyon's constant visit." Why does my stomach keep twisting? I must be really hungry.

"The danger of not admit your feeling is getting hurt yourself."

JUVIA'S P.O.V:

The dinner was really nice. Lyon-san told Juvia about so many things like how he was trained with Gray-sama and how Ur always told them to strip because of the training. Lyon-san is a really nice person. He's funny, strong, and he cares about Juvia. Juva hit the edge of the table and scratched her knee. It was only bleeding for a bit, but Lyon was panicking and tried to find Juvia a band aid. The flustered look on his face made it hard for Juvia not to laugh.

"Lyon-san, it's only a scratch. You don't have to panic."

"Ehh!? How can you say that? The love of my life is in danger of being bled to death, how can I ignore this?"

"Hehehhe. Bleed to death? Lyon-san exaggerates so much. Juvia said it's only a scratch."

"It's better to be safe than sorry. I swore to the moon to protect you from all harms."

Lyon-san is funny, that Juvia could tell. He also cares about her deeply. It would have been a lot better if Lyon-san only see Juvia as a friend because Juvia feels bad having to reject him like this. He's a good guy and Juvia doesn't want to break his heart, but Gray-sama is the only love of her life.

"Lyon-san, you're a really good friend to Juvia. That is one thing she is thankful for."

"I know, for now, I'll be your friend. But I'm not going to guarantee that this is the only thing we're ever going to be." Lyon-san looked really serious and determined. For a moment there, Juvia thought he was cool.

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note: **Not the love triangle you've been waiting for? Sorreee~~ T-T I'll try my best. T-T Gray doesn't even realize his jealousy. Talk about being dense… =.= I'm plotting more arguments and fights, so wait for it. But don't expect too much because I don't have much confidence; it might turn out really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I wish I have the power to control what happens in Fairy Tail, but unfortunately, Hiro Mashima does, not me. I only own the plot here.

**A/N: **The last day of GruVia Week~~~It has been fun.. :3 This is the last post that I will be updating this fast... I will go back to my usual routine of posting every 2 weeks or so...

* * *

**Previously: **

_ "For a moment there, Juvia thought he was cool. "_

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V:**

I was peacefully walking along the street the next day when a voice called my name. "Gray-sama!"

"Juvia?" I was a bit surprised to see her running toward me.

"Have Gray-sama eaten lunch yet?"

"Not yet. Talking about that, why don't we go somewhere to grab a bite?"

"H-hai! Gray-sama, let's, let's!" Juvia was all flustered up and had heart-shaped eyes. I could tell she was on cloud 9.

"No, no! I didn't mean it to be like that!" Sudden realization just hit me. Juvia tends to over exaggerate the situation, especially when it comes to me. Heck!? Why do I feel warm in my checks, too? "It's definitely not a date, Juvia!"

"Not a date~~~~ *o*" Despite Juvia saying that, her face still shows it all. That grin, so wide to the point that it's almost creepy. I bet nothing is going inside her head right beside the fact that we're going to eat lunch together. Together? The sound of it was soothing and comfy. Somehow.

"Okay now, why don't we get going?" I said as I saw that Juvia was still standing there grinning.

"Hai~~~~"

"Let's go, Juvia-chan~~" Lyon popped out of nowhere while trying to lead Juvia away.

"The heck, Lyon!?" I was startled, most of all, he just came out of nowhere taking Juvia away. "Why are you here, again?"

"None of your business, Gray," said Lyon. Right, not my business. He just wanted to take Juvia somewhere with him while she was still with ME!

"If you weren't blind, then you would have seen that Juvia was talking with me!"

"Even you said, 'she was". Past tense. She was talking to you. Was. Now, she's coming with me," Lyon said shamelessly. Seriously, how low can this guy get?

"Ehhh!? Lyon-sama?" Juvia seemed like she just woke up from a trance and notice Lyon's presence. "When did you get here?"

"Juvia-chan~~~" Lyon cooed. Please, he's acting like a 5 year-old. "You're so mean; you didn't even see me coming." Ha! In his face! Eat that! Juvia didn't even notice him. By the way, why am I so happy now?

"Lyon, you can out of the way now," despite the fact that I was happy that Juvia totally didn't notice, just his face is already irritating enough.

"I'm going soon. Why would I wanna see your face for long?" said Lyon.

"Then you can get out now."

"I will. After I get Juvia-chan to eat with me," smirked Lyon. That face. Argh! Frustrating.

"Let's go, Juvia. Don't let his stupidity spread on to you," I said as I grab Juvia's wrist to come with me.

"Gray-sama~~~ *o*" Juvia could only gasp.

"No, Juvia-chan, you're coming with me," Lyon also grab hold of Juvia's other wrist. "I heard there's this new restaurant. Let's go!" Lyon dragged Juvia with him as he turned the opposite direction of me.

"Lyon, you scum. Juvia was coming with me." Seriously, his face is pissing me off.

"O.O Could it be?" Juvia suddenly gasped.

"What?" I questioned at her sudden realization.

"Could it be that Gray-sama is fighting over Juvia?" Juvia, once again, had hearts in her eyes. "Whaaaa~~~ Juvia is so happy~~"

"Chi-chikao!" Where the heck did Juvia get this idea from? "No, I'm not fighting over you. In a way, yes, but not definitely not like what you think." Was I really fighting over her? No way. I, Gray Fullbuster, fought over Juvia? No freakin' way. But what is this twist in my stomach. Why the heck does my head feel so light? My face, too. It's getting warmer now. "I'm just annoyed with Lyon. Yes, that's all" I told her.

"See, Juvia? This bastard doesn't care about you. He just wants to win me," Lyon turned to Juvia and told her. I don't care about Juvia? She's my nakama, of course I care.

"No, that wasn't what I meant," heck!? Why am I even trying to explain? Argh, Lyon's face is really getting my nerve. "You know what? Just go now. I'm sick of this." I tried to walk with Juvia's wrist in my grasp. But Lyon won't let go of her other wrist. Darn it! This guy really knows how to annoy people off.

"You can leave, but Juvia-chan is coming with me," Lyon still insisted. "Unlike you, I actually care about her."

"But Lyon-sama…."

Lyon-sama!? Since when did Juvia start calling him –sama? I thought she only calls me that. Suddenly, my energy drained out and I had no more enthusiasm to argue anymore. "You know what? I'm done with this childish play," I told both of them as I let go of her wrist. "Be lovey dovey all you want; I don't care. I'm not hungry anymore cuz of your face, Lyon." And with that, I just left those two be. What is this feeling? The feeling of defeat? Che, yeah right. There was nothing to fight over in the first place. Despite saying this, this uneasy feeling grew deeper each step I took.

* * *

**Pinky Berry** **Note: **Sorry if the story isn't good enough. T-T I tried to write the tension between Lyon and Gray, but obviously, it kindda failed. Gray is still a dimwit and hasn't realize what's important yet. He can be as dense as Natsu sometimes (NaLu fans, you know what I'm talking about..lolz)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I only own this fanfiction here. Fairy Tail belongs to our hero, Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Previously: ** _"Be lovey dovey all you want; I don't care. I'm not hungry anymore cuz of your face, Lyon." And with that, I just left those two be. What is this feeling? The feeling of defeat? Che, yeah right. There was nothing to fight over in the first place. Despite saying this, this uneasy feeling grew deeper each step I took._

* * *

JUVIA'S P.O.V:

"Eh? Gray-sama~~" Juvia shouted after Gray-sama, but he just kept walking away. "Gray-sama, wait!" Juvia was about to run after him, but Lyon-sama grab a hold of her hand.

"Let's go, Juvia! I'm hungry," said Lyon-sama as he walked the opposite direction.

"But Gray-sama just,"

"Let him be," Lyon-sama cut her words. "He doesn't deserve your love."

"But Juvia…"

"He doesn't see how beautiful you are, and he's just missing the chance to," Lyon-sama looked so serious; it almost made Juvia believe what he said. "You are beautiful and smart and caring. Any guy would love to be loved by you."

Juvia looked at Lyon-sama long and hard; he's a good guy, but Gray-sama is her love. "Juvia loves Gray-sama~~" Juvia was on the edge of tears. "She loves him so much."

"I know Juvia, I know," Lyon-sama patted her head. "I know… There's no need to be sad, now."

"Juvia loves him," Why can't Juvia say anything beside these words? Where are all her words? The only thing in her head is her Gray-sama and how much he means to her.

"You love him, but I love you." Lyon-sama told Juvia while still patting her head. "What did Gray ever do to you that made you fall so hard for him?"

"He showed her sunshine. He was nice to Juvia."

"That was what you call nice? Didn't you see he just left?" Lyon stopped patting Juvia's head, but put both his hands on her shoulders. "Did he ever appreciate your love for him?"

Juvia was shocked at what Lyon-sama just said. _Did he ever appreciate your love for him? _Does Gray-sama appreciate her? Pictures of Gray-sama being annoyed at her, pictures of him being disgusted at her affection flashed through her head, and when he ignored her and how happy he was finding a mission for Lucy-san. _Gray-sama likes Lucy-san? Does Gray-sama hate Juvia? _"Gray-sama is cold toward Juvia, but Juvia still loves him very much."

"I know you do, Juvia."

"But sometimes, it hurts." _It hurts so bad that she can't breathe at times. It hurts so bad that sometime she wished that she had never fall for him. _Warm tears start rolling down her cheeks. Drip drip drop. One tear after another kept falling. Juvia doesn't want to cry. No, she wants to be happy like other girls; like those girls who had their dream came true. "It hurts, but Juvia still can't stop loving him. He's the only love of her life."

"Juvia, why can't you see that I can also show you sunshine? Can't you see that I can treat you far better than the way he treats you?"

"Even when Gray-sama is being cold to Juvia, she knows that somewhere in his heart, he also cares about her." _Does he? He does care about Juvia, right? At least for a bit? _Those tears won't stop rolling down. "Juvia believes that Gray-sama does care about Juvia; he just doesn't show it outside. He cares." Despite saying this, there are still doubts within her words. "He cares. Somewhere deep down." Juvia couldn't stop crying, and those tears continued to roll down her cheeks trailing down until they dropped to the ground. The next thing Juvia knew was that Lyon-sama pulled her into a hug.

"If only, Juvia. If only I met you first." Lyon-sama told Juvia while still hugging her. "If only I met you first, then I would have beaten Gray to show you sunshine first. Then you'd have fallen for me instead."

_If Juvia met Lyon-sama first? Would she loves him instead? He is a good person after all._

"Just know that every time you fall, I'd be there to catch you, Juvia," said Lyon-sama who is now stroking her back to calm her tears down. "Just remember that."

Juvia is doing the same thing to Lyon-sama as what Gray-sama is doing to her. She is breaking his heart. Lyon-sama loves Juvia, but Juvia loves Gray-sama who doesn't love her. So, Juvia is giving Lyon-sama the same pain that Gray-sama is giving her. She is making Lyon-sama sad. Why is fate so cruel to both of us? Juvia is sorry, Lyon-sama. She is sorry that she is breaking your heart. "Thank you, Lyon-sama. Juvia doesn't deserve your kindness."

GRAY'S P.O.V:

Argghh! I was such a jerk! Why did I just leave Juvia there with Lyon? We were going to go somewhere together. What if Lyon is bothering Juvia again? Before I knew it, my legs were already leading me back to where I left Lyon and Juvia. What I saw in front of my eyes made me speechless. What the heck does Lyon think he's doing? Juvia had her back toward me, while Lyon was hugging her. His hands, too. Those swarming hands! He had his hands on Juvia's back while he was saying something to her. I couldn't hear since I was kind of far away. My stomach did a flip again. I felt my blood boiling and I wanted Lyon's face flat on the ground. I took a step forward; they still didn't see me yet. _If Lyon keeps doing what he's doing now, one day, Juvia might actually give him a chance. _Suddenly Mira's words echoed in my head. Juvia giving Lyon a chance? My leg froze again. I looked up to where they were. Lyon still had Juvia in his arms. Am I too late? Woah, wait. Too late for what? Juvia was always my nakama. What Lyon is doing with her has nothing to do with me. Right? That being said, I turned my back and headed toward the guild. What is this feeling inside my chest again? It's suffocating.

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note:** So, whatcha think? With all honesty, I feel really bad for Lyon. Lyon and Juvia are the same in some aspects. They are both helplessly in love with someone who doesn't reciprocate their feeling. If Gray doesn't do something, I really feel like Juvia should try to move on. =.=


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail since I'm not that genius, Hiro Mashima is. I only own the story here.

* * *

**Previously: **_What Lyon is doing with her has nothing to do with me. Right? That being said, I turned my back and headed toward the guild. What is this feeling inside my chest again? It's suffocating. _

* * *

GRAY'S P.O.V:

I kept thinking about what happened yesterday. What is going on with Lyon and Juvia? It's obvious that Lyon likes her, but what is up with Juvia? I mean, she couldn't possibly give Lyon a chance, right? Why Lyon? His face, his smirks, his senseless speeches, and his stupidity irritate me. It annoys the crap out of me. Juvia loving Lyon? That sounds ridiculous. I mean, what happen to me then? It's not like I didn't know about Juvia's feeling toward me or anything. Do I look that stupid? Even a 5-year old could tell that she has a major crush on me. I'm not ready for this kind of stuff. I mean, we're nakama; I can't just suddenly think of her as my girlfriend or anything. Girlfriend? Tsk, that just sounds weird. Juvia is nice, caring, and pretty, that I can tell. But girlfriend!? Somewhere in my gut, I'm pretty sure my life is somewhat tangled with hers, but girlfriend!? This is a big step, and I'm not ready to get to into that kind of relationship yet. It's not like I hate her or anything, I don't. It's just this is too much to handle. _Juvia really cares about how you see her. _Erza's words from recently came into my mind. Yeah, I can tell she does. She's gloomy for others, but she sparkles for me. _You should be more resolute and give her a clear response. _Erza once tried to get me to think more upon her. I can't give her a clear reply when I don't even know my own heart.

NORMAL'S P.O.V:

Gray was sitting by himself at the guild's counter when Lyon walked toward him.

"Gray, we need to talk," said Lyon with a stern face.

"What?" growled Gray who is somewhat in a foul mood.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Lyon looked a bit pissed off now, and stared straight into Gray.

"I don't want to talk to you, so get outta here."

"I don't want to force you, but I will if I have to."

"Ice-make," Gray stood up and face Lyon in his ice-make position. "I said I don't want to talk to you!"

"This is important. It's about Juvia-chan."

GRAY'S P.O.V:

There he goes again. Juvia-chan? The way he calls Juvia makes me sick to the stomach. "What about her?" I retorted while releasing of my ice-make position and showing him how annoyed I was at him.

"Jeez, just come with me." Before I could protest any longer, Lyon dragged me out of the guild.

"Lyon! I can walk by myself!" I shouted at him.

So, Lyon dragged me out of the guild to one of the corner of the street.

"Gray! I declare war with you again!" Lyon exclaimed loudly while pointing a finger at me. "Juvia will be mine someday!"

A vein in my forehead popped. His!? How dare he? That confidence in his voice. It's like he's so sure. "Whatever Lyon. Just piss off already," I told him while grinding my teeth.

"Not unless you accept the challenge!" Lyon insisted on the challenge. "Juvia-chan then will see how suited I am for her." Huh, puppy eyes now? Those hearts coming out of his head too. How can Lyon be this ridiculous?

"Whatever. I don't want to be dragged into something as useless as this." Does he intend to annoy me just like this the whole time?

"Gray, don't tell me you're scared of losing to me?" Lyon shouted after me as I began to walk away. Losing!? Do I look like I would lose?

"You're just being stupid. Why would I join you in that?"

"Fine! Don't you go complaining when she get snatched away!" Lyon shouted back. "Especially when she gets snatched by me!"

"Can't you understand human language!? For the last time, I said I don't care!" I snapped back at Lyon, full volume. "Do whatever you want cuz I don't care!" Snatched away by him? Who does he think he is!? "What you do to Juvia does not concern me, so just piss off! I freakin' don't care! Why do I have to mingle in your business? It's not like she's anything to me."

"Juvia!?" Lyon gasped with wide eyes looking straight toward me. Eh? Juvia? A sudden realization hit me, and it terrified me to turn around. I was scared to see what I would see. It can't be. It can't be. Finally turning around slowly, the sight in front of me took all words out of my mouth. Juvia.

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note: **How long was Juvia standing there? How much did she hear? What's she gonna do? I hate myself for writing it to be like this. =.= Gray still won't admit his feeling. His words and his heart are not the same. Poor Juvia.. Lyon was a bit pushy, but totally understandable there. I got this scene inspired from Lovely Complex; the part where that teacher provoked Otani and Otani got pissed and said some stupid stuff while Risa was behind the teacher. Yeah, to get a better picture of this chapter, you can watch Lovely Complex that part.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail since I'm not that genius, Hiro Mashima is. I only own the story here.

* * *

** Previously: **_"Juvia!?" Lyon gasped with wide eyes looking straight toward me. Eh? Juvia? A sudden realization hit me, and it terrified me to turn around. I was scared to see what I would see. It can't be. It can't be. Finally turning around slowly, the sight in front of me took all words out of my mouth. Juvia._

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V:

_Drip drip drop… No tears are actually falling out of Juvia's eyes, but what are these sounds? Drip drip drop. Right, Juvia is tearing in the inside. _

Juvia just stood there with wide eyes and shocked expression. After not being able to speak for a few seconds, she managed to put on a smile. A really awkward one at that, too. A smile that obviously failed to hide her pains and sorrows. "J-Juvia was just p-passing by," said Juvia as she trembled and stuttered with her words. Another awkward smile and tears in the corner of her eyes. The ice mages could only stood there dumbfounded. Gray opened his mouth and was about to say something when Juvia cut off his words. "S-s-she should get going now." That forced smile was pasted on her face while she looked left and right not sure what to do. As more tears started to form in her eyes, she took a quick breath before dashing out of the two ice mages' sight.

"Juvia, wait!" shouted the two ice mages after her.

JUVIA'S P.O.V:

Juvia kept running and running. Gray-sama doesn't care. Even with his cold attitude and behaviors, Juvia wanted to believe that he does care somewhere in his heart. She was hoping that at least Gray-sama cares about her a bit, just a little tiny bit._ What you do to Juvia does not concern me, so just piss off! I freakin' don't care! _ So, he doesn't care at all. *chuckle* He doesn't care. Not at all. *chuckle* What was Juvia doing? She was holding onto this false hope and blind faith that somewhere in his cold, icy heart, there is a small place for his care toward her. Somewhere deep down within his heart. It turns out, there isn't such place. Juvia was a fool for making herself believe that. Hic hic *started sobbing* Yeah, she is such a fool. A fool. Gray-sama never cares in the first place. Never once. *chuckle* There's no such thing.

"Juvia!" Juvia turned to see Gray-sama running toward her. "Let me explain. I was just…"

"It's okay." Juvia replied without listening to what Gray-sama had to say. "There's no need to."

"But it was a misunderstanding." Gray-sama still tried to explain. Yeah, of course it was a misunderstanding. Gray-sama doesn't care about Juvia; she was naive to think that he did.

"Maybe Lyon-sama was right after all. Lyon-sama is the only one who actually cares about Juvia."

"No, that was not it!" Gray-sama protested.

"You can stop now Gray-san."

"Eh? Gray-san? Che, is this what it's all about?" Gray-sama seemed confused for a while before he clickedn his tongue a bit.

"About what?" Juvia is confused, too.

"Suddenly starts calling Lyon, Lyon-sama. And calling me Gray-san. Are you moving on to Lyon now?" Gray-sama asked Juvia while having a cold hardened face.

Eh? Moving on to Lyon-sama? Juvia has no such thoughts. "If this is what Gray-san thinks, it is up to him." Juvia told him.

"Huh, I see. So Lyon finally got on to you. You're finally giving him a chance?"

Does Gray-sama have some misunderstanding toward her? "Juvia doesn't see why Juvia cannot give him a chance. He loves Juvia after all." Juvia is so sorry, Lyon-sama. She is just going with the flow.

"So you start to like him now?" Gray-sama seemed to flinch a bit and his eyes darkened.

"Juvia doesn't see why not."

"Che, just because someone likes you, you're gonna like him too?" Gray-sama asked in a sharp voice. These words from Gray-sama pierced through Juvia's heart. _Just because someone likes you…_ Love is all that matters. Lyon-sama does loves Juvia. Doesn't Juvia deserve happiness, too?

"Yeah, of course, Gray-san." Juvia replied to Gray-sama in a loud voice. "Someone actually cares about her and loves her; why can't she give him a chance too?"

At this, Gray-sama flinched again, his expression hardened, and his face darkened. "You'll like whoever likes you just like that!?" He retorted back in also a loud and harsh voice. "That's a bit shallow."

Juvia was shocked and dumbfounded for a while. No words seemed to be coming out of her mouth. Shallow? So, Gray-sama thinks she is shallow now? Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes now. "Someone finally loves Juvia, why can't she give him a chance? She is getting all the attentions for once. She is tired of 'giving' attention, why can't she receive attention this time?" Tears start falling down her cheeks as she talked back to her Gray-sama. All the pains and sorrows spilled out. It was her limit. "She is tired of loving someone who's cold to her. Tired of hoping, but only to be crushed afterward. She's tired of having a blind faith that Gray-san actually has her somewhere in his heart. She is sick of waiting for something that was never there in the first place." As tears kept falling, Juvia's voice also raised louder and louder. "She is sick and tired of everything."

The next thing Juvia knew was that Gray had pulled her face close to his. His hands were on Juvia's cheeks, pulling her in as he leaned down to forcefully kiss her. _Gray-sama is kissing Juvia?_ Juvia was surprised for a while before trying to protest and get out of his grasp, but he kept his grip tight. _This bastard doesn't care about you. He just wants to win against me. _Lyon-sama's words came into Juvia's head. _Yeah, how stupid is Juvia to actually think he might actually love her now._ She tried to get out of Gray-sama's grip, but his strong arms kept her there. Though the love of her life is kissing her right now, Juvia felt miserable because she knew that it wasn't really meant for her. After a while, which is like a living hell for Juvia, Gray let go of her for them to get some air. As soon as Juvia was freed, she raised her hand and forcefully reached out for Gray's face. With tears in her sorrowful eyes, Juvia looked at Gray-sama. "From this day onward, Juvia does not love Gray-san anymore. You can rest assure that she will never bother you in any possible ways again." 

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note: **Please don't kill me now.. I swear I'm not sadistic (I'm a cheerful girl..lolz). I like their little fight here.. :3 Gray is as stubborn as ever; he fought with Juvia because he was jealous, in a way. Though his way of coping with jealousy is a bit harsh and selfish. Gray initiated the kiss, does it mean that he has already realized his feeling? Don't ask me yet, I don't know either.. I'm writing what I feel like writing, so no detailed plot yet.. T-T As far as his rivalry with Lyon goes, Juvia misunderstood again.. By the way, who else was reminded of Playful Kiss in this chapter? Just realized after I finished it, guess too much fandom over the drama? o.O


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **My name is not Hiro Mashima, therefore I definitely do not own Fairy Tail.

**Thanks to those who had followed and/or reviewed my story; it really makes me happy and keeps me motivated to write. When I first started this story, I really didn't expect more than 20 reviews. :3 I know I'm not that good as a writer, but thank you for appreciations. ^o^**

**Medaka-chan: **I feel bad for making Gray into a jerk here.. T-T But, I've been dreaming of Juvia slapping him one day, you know, just to beat some sense into him.. lolz

**BrigitteoO: **Yeah, actually, I did notice that you have an account now.. Congrats! . This is a really great site (I read fanfics every single day..lolz) About the kiss, hopefully, this chapter will explain at least a bit from Gray's perspective.

**XxPlueXx: **Juvia is a bit out of character here, but I love her anyway. And Gray is just way too stubborn for his own good that I couldn't stand him sometime. Yes, there are many times that I get mad at my own writing... lol

**AsDarknessSpreads: **We all know Gray cares about Juvia in the real anime/manga.. :3 he's just way to stubborn... =.=

**Scorpio121: **Thanks, hope this chapter won't disappoint you.. ^^

**Panda Girl: **I can't believe I wrote that either.. I have to admit I love their fight though...

**Guest: **Thanks, I really appreciate your review...

**Mimi317: **Thank you... :3 I still have a hard time believing that my writing can actually make someone on the edge of tears. Aye, you all are being too nice to me.. *o*

**little kitty: **Now Gray has to earn her back... Like, finally! I feel bad for Lyon, too. I can only hope for the best for him.

* * *

**Previously: **_With tears in her sorrowful eyes, Juvia looked at Gray-sama. "From this day onward, Juvia does not love Gray-san anymore. You can rest assure that she will never bother you in any possible ways again."_

* * *

**JUVIA'S P.O.V:**

Juvia ran and ran until her legs can't move anymore. The pain and soreness in her legs are nothing compared to the excruciating pain in her heart. Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia. He is playing with her because of his rivalry with Lyon-sama. Right? If he does like her, he would have told her long time ago, not only after Lyon-sama came. Gray-sama just wants to win against Lyon-sama. He doesn't like her. *sob sob* Yeah, he doesn't. Stop dreaming and stop getting your hope up, Juvia. *sob* When will Juvia ever learn? Gray-sama never liked Juvia. And never will he. He's using Juvia to win against his rivalry against Lyon-sama. Why Juvia? Hasn't Juvia already suffer enough? Is she some kind of toys? When he doesn't need her, he'd just toss her aside. When he needs her, he'd use her. *dry chuckle* Gray-sama only sees her when he needs her. In this case, when he wants to win. Juvia guesses she's that worthless after all. One minute, he said he doesn't care, and the next, he started kissing her. *sob* Yeah, a kiss that wasn't really meant for her. A kiss with no feelings.

**NORMAL'S P.O.V:**

Gray came back to the guild dumbfounded and confused, both from the pain on his cheek where Juvia had slapped him and his rash actions. Sitting at the counter, he was still dazed from what happened. As soon as he came back into reality, frustration took over. "Arghhh! What have I done!? I've hurt her with my words. I made her cried." He put his head on the counter and shook it left and right. "What have I done?" he mumbled.

"Are you okay, Gray?" Mira came from behind the counter and sat on the chair next to Gray. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing…" Gray mumbled with his head still on top of the counter. "I don't know what came over me."

"Eh?" Mira tilted her head with a confused look.

"It's Juvia. We kindda.. ummm.. fought." Gray wasn't sure how put what happened into words.

"Juvia did what!? She fought with you? YOU!?" Erza, who just came to sit on his other side, sounded so shocked. Gray couldn't reply as he doesn't want to admit that Juvia would actually fight with him. If anything ever happens, everyone knows Gray would be the last person that Juvia would argue with.

"Good afternoon, Erza," Mira greeted Erza as she sat down. Erza just nodded her head and returned the greeting.

"Ummm, it was kindda my fault. Nah, cross that out." He shaked his head. "It was totally my fault."

"Soooo…. what exactly happened?" Erza asked.

"I guess I was mad and said unnecessary stuff."

"You were mad? How come?"

"Lyon came over…"

"So, it was Lyon?" smirked Mira. "Is it me or there is jealousy in the air?"

**GRAY'S P.O.V:**

Jealousy? Me, jealous of Lyon? Over Juvia? It took me a few seconds to absorb what Mira just said. Jealous? Usually when a guy is jealous over a girl, it means that he likes her, right? Wait, wait. I like Juvia?

"Hold on, Mira," I told Mira who was already half-way in her fantasy land. "I don't think I like Juvia that way."

"You 'don't think'? Does this mean there is a possibility?"

"I really don't know." I said as I grab my head and shake it left and right. "I do have a good feeling about her. She's strong, caring, and pretty. Really beautiful, in fact." A smile creep up Mira's face as I said this. "Then Lyon came and changed everything. It gives me frustration and this strange feeling. Like I'm being protective of her, but not really. Every time I see them together, I wanted to smash his face into pieces because it's irritating."

"Gray, I thought I've already told to be more resolute with her. Don't make her wait like this forever," Erza said in a serious tone.

"Gray, it is jealousy. Admit it, you were jealous." Mira butted in in a mischievous smirk.

"Even if I do love her, it's too late now. She's moving on now. She said so herself. I've probably hurt her too much, and she's tired of it. I knew about her feelings, but I kept her waiting and waiting. I just made her cried." Juvia's crying face flashed into my head. Her cry made me lost all my thoughts and I started to panic inside. "Then I did something really stupid, too."

"Ehh? What else did you do?"

"I k-k-kiss her," I stuttered while mumbling the words. Before I knew it, my lips were already on hers.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Erza shouted, making the whole guild turning toward us.

"Erza! Can you calm down?"

"You KISSED her, and you still say you don't know whether or not you love her?" She asked in disbelief. Dark aura surrounded her, her eyes turned red from anger as if she would literally kill me if I say something wrong.

"I don't know what came over me. One minute we were arguing and raising our voices at each other, but then she starting crying while still raising her voice at me. I forgot my anger, and all I knew was I didn't mean to make her cry. Her tears stole all my voice, and I suddenly had the urge to kiss her senselessly. Then my head took over, and I actually kissed her." Why am I telling Erza this anyways? The fact that I kissed her feels weird, but to be honest, I kind of liked it. I couldn't stop. She tried to push me, but I wouldn't let her.

"Gray Fullbuster, why can't you realize that you also love Juvia?" Erza swing her head right and left while massaging her temple.

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note: **Hello, minna. Hope you guys still remember that I also write fanfic since I haven't update my story in ages.. T-T So, whatcha think of the story so far? Thanks to those who actually take the time to read my stories. It means a lot to the writer here.. :3 Not much is happening in this chapter, just Gray's self-discovery *getting tomatoes thrown at*. But I promise surprises next chapter. .


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be here writing fanfic if I own Fairy Tail and its characters. Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Previously:******_"Gray Fullbuster, why can't you realize that you also love Juvia?" Erza swing her head right and left while massaging her temple. _

* * *

**GRAY'S P.O.V:**

The guild was being as busy as ever in the morning. Chairs and tables were already flying mid-air, but there's no surprise since this is our guild's daily routine. And again, I was sitting at my favorite spot at the counter whiling drinking some mugs of alcohol. After I've came a conclusion that I do love Juvia after all, I came to this somber state. Guilt was written all over my face. Why didn't I realize sooner? Now that Juvia is tired of waiting, I just realize my feeling? Yeah, even after I kissed her, she said she'll move on. She is just that tired. I made her wait for too long, and now she found someone else. _The danger of not admitting your feeling is getting hurt yourself_. Mira's words came back. Guess I am too late now?

"Juvia-chan~~~~" came the most annoying voice ever. Lyon was by the guild's door having heart shapes everywhere he went. "Juvia-chan~~~"

"She's not here yet, Lyon," I shouted at Lyon. "And stay away from her."

"That's not your business," replied Lyon. "I do whatever I want, and you have no right to stop me."

"What did you just say?" My blood boiled and I had the urge to punch his face right now.

"Exactly what you just heard," retorted Lyon as he came closer and we were head to head. "Juvia-chan will someday be mine."

"Don't be confident for long. I'll take her back again."

"Heh? Is this your acceptance to the war that I proposed?"

"Whatever it is, Juvia will never be yours. I will make sure of that," I hissed at Lyon. It's about time that I'd do something. I can't just sit around and watch Juvia being snatched away right before my eyes like this.

"Gray finally accepted the declaration of war from Lyon," wailed out Cana while having a barrel of beer in her hand again.

"He lllllikes her!" Happy suddenly popped out of nowhere and rolled his tongue.

The guild's door was opened, revealing a blue haired water mage, yup, Juvia. As she walked in, my eyes followed her every step. She had the usual smile as she walked. It was hard to imagine that she cried the day before. Was she always been like this? If I didn't see her crying, I would never have thought that she actually cried just from seeing her like this. Had she always cried and acted like nothing ever happened like this? Sudden realization hit me. How many times has Juvia been crying all by herself? How many times has she put on that smile as a mask? The pain I saw in her eyes yesterday was genuine; she was in pain. While I still lost in my thought, Lyon suddenly cooed.

"Juvia-chan~~~You're finally here!"

"Good morning, Lyon-sama." Juvia greeted Lyon with a smile on her face.

"How about we go out somewhere for breakfast?" asked Lyon while snaking his arm on Juvia's shoulder. A vein popped inside my head.

"Get your paw off Juvia, Lyon!" I barked at him. Juvia seemed a little startled at my sudden outburst. Her smile dropped for a split second before coming back on her face.

"Good morning, Gray-san." At least she is still talking to me after what happened yesterday when I was being a total jerk to her.

"Juvia, Gray just accepted Lyon's declaration of war just now," Cana told her.

"He llllikes you!" Happy rolled his tongue again. Unlike before when I'd just flat-out deny it, this time, I let them be. I do love Juvia after all.

JUVIA'S P.O.V:

Don't get your hope up again, Juvia. Don't you dare. Gray-sama doesn't like you that way. Don't you dare have wild imaginations again. Stop chasing after the shadow; stop hoping for what never been there in the first place. "Cana-san, that has nothing to do with Juvia now." Yet, I put on a smiling face while telling Can-san this.

"How can you say this? Your Gray-sama is accepting the war and is fighting for you." Cana-san sounded confused. Yeah, Juvia is the only one who knows that Gray-sama doesn't like her, let alone care about her this much to trouble himself with this so called war.

"It's a long story, Cana-san." Juvia smiled at Cana-san. Smile is the only thing she could do now to try to keep things good for her. It is her last refuge. "Juvia is too tired to talk about it now."

"Juvia-chan, let's have a wonderful date tonight!" Lyon-sama suggested as soon as Juvia was done talking with Can-san.

"Eh? Lyon-sama, Juvia wants to go on mission today."

"Mission? Let us go together!" Lyon-sama got all hyped up with his suggestion. "Juvia-chan, I'll protect you, and we'll spend the rest of our lives togther."

"Juvia," Gray-sama walked toward her. "Ano, about yesterday…"

"It's okay, Gray-san." Once again, Juvia spoke before letting him finish. "Gray-san doesn't have to explain anything. Juvia understands now."

"Juvia, you don't understand."

"Yes, she understands. Everything." Juvia looked into Gray-sama's eyes for a few seconds. "Now, if you excuse Juvia, she has to pass through." That being said, Juvia walked passed Gray-sama without any further delay. She is sure the whole guild has their eyes on her now. Yeah, this is not the same Juvia anymore.

"Juvia, you don't get it." Gray-sama tried to tell her. "IthinkIloveyou." A phrase, ever so quickly spoken, came out. Juvia stopped half-way through her walk before turning around. Gray-sama was a bit blushed up while looking at her.

"I think I love you," Gray-sama said again, slower this time. The whole guild busted out in cheers and whistles.

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note: **I apologize for making this story a drag.. T-T It's a bit long because I actually like writing it and the plot just came out on its own… By the way, Gray finally accepted the war with Lyon. . How will this turn out? Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I wish I do, but Hiro Mashima owns every right to Fairy Tail. T-T

**A/N: A big thank you to those who subscribe to this story and reviewed. It's very, very encouraging for me as I write the plot.**

* * *

**Previously:**_ "I think I love you," Gray-sama said it again, slower this time. The whole guild busted out in cheers and whistles. _

* * *

"Go, Gray!" Different kinds of cheers could be heard from the crowd. "Finally!"

"Tsk, Juvia is mine!" Lyon protested.

Juvia was speechless for a while, and her heart shut down. "Hehe *low chuckle* Juvia sees where this is going." She looked into Gray-sama's eyes with her lifeless eyes before chuckling a little again. "Juvia saw this coming, but didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Eh?" Gray-sama seemed a little lost there.

" Gray-san wants to play this game, huh?" Her eyes became cold as if her heart had turned into ice. "But sorry, Juvia isn't some kind of toys. So, please take back your "confession". Juvia has no time for this game." Juvia just brushed off Gray-sama's confession as if it is the most natural thing to have had happened. She acts like she doesn't care, but deep inside, it hurts. This is a game to Gray-sama, where Juvia is some kind of a bet. He doesn't really love her. Just because Lyon-sama is here, he blurted out this thing.

"Ehhhhhh!?" Everyone was both shocked and surprise. First of all, Gray-sama confessed. Secondly, Juvia rejected him.

"Now, good bye, Gray-san. Juvia has somewhere to go." Juvia walked off on Gray-sama. For the first time, she didn't show any interest in Gray-sama. She doesn't understand why her heart hurts while rejecting his love. Right, it wasn't meant for Juvia. He doesn't really love her.

"O-oi, Juvia.." Gray-sama called after her.

LYON'S POV:

What is going on here? Juvia just rejected Gray? Juvia? Waaah~~~ has she realized my love for her? I turned to the frozen Gray, "Wahahahaha, Gray, what was that? Seems like Juvia-chan finally realized."

"Shut up, Lyon," hissed Gray, who was sending me daggers from his eyes. If looks can kill, I'd be already dead.

"Tsk, whatever," I turned around to spot Juvia-chan at the door. "Juvia-chan~~ your beauty is stunning today." I was running toward her when I remembered something and turned back to Gray.

"I'd like to celebrate your lost with you, but I'd rather spend my time with my precious Juvia-chan." I gave him a big grin before turning back to the love of my life. "Juvia-chan, let's go together~~"

I caught up with Juvia and walked beside her in silence. "Juvia-chan," I started talking to lessen the tension, yet she didn't answer. Juvia just kept walking in silence with her head down. A few more steps of silence, I stopped walking and just looked at Juvia continuing her walk. One, two, three more steps, Juvia stopped. From behind, I could see her shoulder shaking. As I walked closer, a faint sob could be heard. Juvia is crying. My heart sank. My Juvia is crying. Over that bastard. As the sob grew louder, her shoulders shake harder. Keeping her head down, Juvia had her tears dropping to the ground.

"Juvia, why?" I don't get it. Juvia rejected Gray herself, but then came here to sulk over him? Seeing Juvia like this made me not know what to do. All I could think of was patting her head while watching her in silence.

"J-Juvia is okay, Lyon-sama," Juvia stuttered while trying to stop her tears.

"I know you're not," why does she have to act so strong? "You don't have to pretend in front of me." Juvia started sobbing again.

"A-arigatou, Lyon-sama." She tried to give me a smile; a smile within curtains of tears. "Juvia tried to tell herself to be strong. She really tried. All these years, she has been chasing and chasing after shadow of Gray-sama. It's impossible to catch shadow, ne? And when she finally has the gut to be strong, this had to happen."

Juvia kept on crying. Why am I so useless? Not only can't I bring Juvia the happiness she deserves, I also cannot even stop those tears. How am I supposed to bring her joy when I cannot even wipe away her sadness?

GRAY'S POV:

After I came out of my shock state, I came out to find Juvia. That was how I came to where I am now, hiding in the corner listening to Juvia and Lyon. Juvia is crying again. Not just that, she's crying because of me. Yes, I am the jerk who made Juvia cried numerous of times. How could I only realize now that Juvia was acting all along? Her strong act was just a cover to her pain. How could I? Was she hurting that bad to the point of not wanting to see me anymore? Is that why she rejected me? Well, that makes sense. She had been chasing after me for so long; it's about time she gets sick of it. I bet she doesn't even want to see my face right now. "Juvia, gomene…" I whispered softly as I headed back to the guild.

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note:** Juvia doesn't believe Gray and thinks it was his competitiveness. So much for wanting to write a comedy.. == still ended up being a sad plot. Guess I'm not cut out for comedy after all…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own the fanfic here.

* * *

**Previously: **_"Juvia, gomene…" I whispered softly as I headed back to the guild._

* * *

LYON'S P.O.V:

"Gray Fullbastard!" I shouted at Gray while running across the guild. I stopped for a split second before throwing Gray a punch in the face, which sent him flying backward a few metter. I bolted forward and picked him up by his shirt collar, not giving him any chance to fight back. "You piece of sh*t! You scumbag!" With one of my hand still holding onto his collar, I threw him another hard punch in his stomach. "You make Juvia-chan cry again, you gotta go through me first!" I spat out my words as I pulled his collar up and looked into his eyes with ferociousness.

"….." Gray kept his silence. Arghhh, pissed me off.

"Say something, you bastard!" I threw him another punch. "You don't deserve her love!" As I was about to throw him another fist, Gray blocked my hand and looked up with his eyes that were hard to understand what's underneath. Without saying anything, Gray threw my hand off and headed to the door. "If you want me to approve of your confession, you better treat her better!" I shouted at him, emphasized the word 'confession' with disgust. Juvia-chan deserves to be happy, and I know I can't give her that kind of happiness. Tsk, what am I doing?

GRAY'S P.O.V:

Lyon was right; I don't deserve it. As Lyon punched me, I didn't even feel right fighting back. He was right. Every single thing he said. Juvia deserves someone way better than me. If I keep this up, she might really be gone. She hates me now. In my gut, I know she does. Heck, she even told me to take back my confession. _If you want me to approve of your confession, you better treat her better! _Lyon's last words echoed through. Why do I even need his approval? Tsk, that guy. So full of himself, as always. But he's right, I need to treat to Juvia better. I can't let my jerky self take over anymore. If she hates me now, I'll make her fall in love with me again. No, I'll make her fall in love with the new me. The Gray Fulbuster who wouldn't make her cries anymore. Before I knew it, I was already in my house. Today has been a lot for me.

"GRAY!" A loud knock came from my door. "Gray, open up!" Erza? It's her voice. Wait, how long had I been asleep? Looks like it's evening already.

"What's up, Erza?"

"You should go to the guild. It's Juvia." Erza told me with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Juvia!?" I panicked. "What's wrong with her?" Without hearing what she had to say, I dashed off toward to guild. Kami-sama, please don't let anything happened to her.

Loud noises could be heard from outside the guild's door. Without thinking much, I pushed the door open and ran in. Eh? Rivers of water flowed all over the floor.

"Gray, stop her~~~" cried one of the guild members. "No one could stop her."

"Ahh.. hic.." my head turned to the direction of the voice. "Gray-sama.. hic.. is here…" Juvia was obviously drunk and wailed about with her faced all blushed up in red shades. She staggered toward me with her side swinging left and right; her face wore a wide grin.

"Juvia," I took one of her hands. "Stop it; you're drunk." As I took a wine bottle from her other hand, she looked at me in a confused expression.

"Juvia.. hic.. is not.. hic.. drunk~~~" as soon as she said this, her body fell onto the floor. Luckily, I had her wrist in my hand, she didn't fall as hard.

"Juvia, I'm just worried. You should stop." Juvia looked up into my face; her grin darkened.

"You're.. hic.. not.. Gray-sama," said Juvia as her face turned into rage. "Gray-sama doesn't care!" She raised her voice and sent another wave of her water slicers. "Gray-sama doesn't care about Juvia!" Another wave came and sent a strong impact on my body as I flew backward. Juvia staggered toward where I fell. "It's.. hic.. over… Juvia doesn't.. hic.. love Gray-sama..hic… anymore…" Along with her drunkard hiccups, Juvia started crying. "Juvia.. hic.. won't love him.. hic.. anymore."

"Juvia, I'm sorry…." I pulled her into a hug and slide onto the floor. Juvia was quiet for a while, making me think she fell asleep. "Juvia?" Juvia started chuckling as she looked at me. Her eyes were half closed and she still had that wide, mischievous grin.

"You.. hic.. looked just… hic.. like Gray-sama~~" with her cute drunkard expression and her finger pointing at me. As she started to crawl toward me, I started to scoot backward until my back hit against the wall.

"Juvia?" I could only whisper in confusion.

Juvia had her face close to mine as if observing every spot of my face. She tilted her head to the side before started laughing between her hiccups, "hehehe.. Hic.. You.. hic..look like.. Gray-sama~~~ hic.." She placed her finger on my nose, tapping it lightly, and grinned while leaning in closer. As she tilted her head, she said to my ear, "Gray… Hic.. Sama look-alike, hic.. Why don't we go out together?" She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Ehh!?" Juvia just asked me out? No, she just asked her "Gray-sama look-alike" out. "Didn't Gray already confess to you?" I played along and went with the flow.

"Wahahaha~~~" the drunk Juvia started laughing out loud. "It's really… hic.. funny.. Gray-sama Look-Alike.. hic…" Juvia tried to stand up and wobbly staggered her feet. Juvia sat back down as she pointed her finger near her mouth saying with a sheepish grin, "Let Juvia… hic.. tell you one… hic… secret." Juvia leaned into me again, coming closer to my ear as our cheeks almost touched. "He.. hic.. doesn't… hic.. love Juvia…" Her voice softened into a faint whisper, and finally her head collapsed on my shoulder.

I don't love her? Why does she think like this? I tilted my head to look at Juvia, who has already fallen asleep on my shoulder. I should get her home; she looked really exhausted. Eh? Where's everyone? Mira? Nani!? They all left us here? I can't go to Fairy Hill alone with her either. Boys are not allowed. Yeah, that sucks. "Oi!" I tried to shake Juvia awake, but she was too much in the slumber to wake up. "What should I do?"

* * *

**Pinky Berry Note: **Surprise! . Lyon finally made a move and beat Gray into some sense. Plus the drunk scene, I just had write it. I just had to.. *mischievous grin* I know I suck at writing a descriptions, so I hope this will at least be enough for you to picture what happen.. Oh, and to not get your hope up, I will NOT be writing lemon stuff (mostly because I don't really know how.. T-T).


	14. Why Don't You Believe Me?

**Disclaimer**: I only own this fan fiction here; Fairy Tail legally belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Previously: **

_"Oi!" I tried to shake Juvia awake, but she was too much in the slumber to wake up. "What should I do?"_

NORMAL'S P.O.V.:

Juvia woke up on a bright morning, staring right above her. ''A ceiling?'' She raised her upper body up, realizing that she was initially lying in a soft blue bed with a small damp cloth on her forehead. ''Where is Juvia? What happened?'' Being all lost and confused, she got out of bed and looked to the left of the room. "Gray-sama!?" She yelped before remembering to cover her mouth as the sight she saw was quite surprising. Gray was still sleeping quite uncomfortably on a small couch at one side of the room. Looking left and right, trying to figure out what happened; Juvia had her moment of panic. Juvia made her way toward the couch quietly and stood in front of Gray as she leaned down to his eye level. Looking at his sleeping face made, Juvia forgot all the pain from the other day for a while. She kept looking quietly for a few second, whispering softly, "Gray-sama looks really cute sleeping like this." Then she remembered something.

"Gray-san," Juvia tried to tug on Gray's shirt. Yes, miraculously, Gray still had his shirt on despite his stripping habit. "Gray-san, wake up."

"Uh, one moment," Gray mumbled in his sleepy.

"Gray-san!" Juvia raised her voice a bit.

"Huh…. huh!? Juvia!? Ackk." Gray finally seemed to grasp onto what just happened before he got startled and fell off the couch. "Yo, Juvia," greeted Gray sheepishly.

"Umm, ohayo," Juvia said coldly and briefly.

"Ummm, about last night… You were drunk and everyone already left, so I had to bring you here," Gray tried to explain not wanting Juvia to think he had bad intention or something.

"Gray-san shouldn't have bothered with her," yet again, Juvia spoke with briefness and hoarseness.

"Ah, no, no. Juvia, I wouldn't mind," Gray scratched his head as he looked at Juvia sheepishly, with a tint of red on his cheeks. "Ah," Remembering something, Gray put the back of his hand on Juvia's forehead before flipping into his palm with his eyes so focused on her as if trying to feel her temperature. "You seemed okay now. You had a pretty bad fever there."

"Oh really? Juvia did?" Juvia sounded a bit taken back. "Arigatou, Gray-san. For tending her fever. Juvia must get going now." Juvia bow her head, bidding her farewell and turned toward the door. As she walked away from Gray, Gray rushed over and caught her wrist in his hands with wide, surprised eyes as if he just did it on impulse and had no idea what he just did. Equally surprised, Juvia turned to face Gray, and both were looking into each other's eyes in silence. Gray had this surprised hint in his eyes, which later turned to seriousness, while Juvia's eyes were unreadable, almost empty.

''Eumm.. Juvia, about yesterday, I,'' Gray started the conversation, but Juvia cut him off again.

''Juvia doesn't want to talk about 'That' now, '' she gave Gray a stern look, knowing pretty well what he was going about.

''Juvia, just listen to me first,'' Gray pleaded. 'Why don't you believe me?''

With a sigh, Juvia replied, ''There was nothing to believe in in the first place.'' She yanked her wrist out of Gray's grasp and walked out the door.

As Juvia was heading to the guild, Gray followed behind her. Sensing his presence, Juvia fasten her walking pace, while Gray also started walking faster. "What does Gray-san want from Juvia!?" Juvia finally snapped.

Gray stopped in his steps, taken aback from Juvia's sudden outburst. "Your trust."

"Eh?" Juvia was a bit surprised before her expression hardened, and she studied Gray's for a while before sighing again. Taking a quick breath, she mumbled, "never mind. Forget she asked."

"Juvia!' Gray called after her when she started walking again. Seeing that she didn't bother to stop, he followed. "Just listen." Still, Juvia didn't. "Why don't you believe me?" And yet again, Juvia kept walking. "I'm sorry I never took the time to consider your feeling. I'm sorry I knew what you felt for me, but never made a clear resolve. Little did I do that I started to fall for you. And then Lyon came, and made me realized how much you mean to me and that I don't want you to get snatched away by him or anyone else."

Juvia stopped in her track and paused there for a few seconds. _Lyon again. It's always him. Gray-sama, that's not love; that's rivalry. _She took a long and deep breath before turning around to face Gray. "Juvia isn't some kind of toy." Her eyes, if there were anything that Gray was afraid of, it's Juvia's eyes that time. The emptiness inside, not even a hint of pain nor any kind of emotions. Nothing, just calm blank eyes looking at him. "Gray-san can stop his play now; Juvia is really tired and sick of all of these." She turned her back on him and started to walk forward again. Suddenly, she could feel an impact. Gray ran up to her and hugged her from behind her back.

"Juvia, stop it. Stop acting so tough when you're not," Gray pleaded with her while still holding her in his embrace. "I don't understand why you don't believe me. I really don't." His voice shook and trembled a bit. With his arms in front of Juvia, he held her from the back.

"No," Juvia calmly told him while taking his arms away from her. "Gray-san doesn't know _himself_. He's lying to Juvia, lying to himself." She turned around so that she could face Gray again, and place her right hand over where her heart is. "There's a hole right here, and even Gray-san cannot fill that hole in her heart now."

**Pinky Berry Note:** _I'm back! . I haven't posted in so long; more than a month now? Aye, the writer block I had was pretty serious there. _


End file.
